


Talking about Nothing and Everything

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [75]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Carlos finally got to really talk to a magi about this whole magic situation! He hasn't been able to find out anything since he was told about magic being real after his second time being captured by a witch, so it's nice to get to really talk about things!He and Chara bond over a love of music.
Series: Owari Magica [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Talking about Nothing and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> POINTS  
> Total: 1412  
> Beetle: 777 words at 390 +350 +50= 790pts  
> Chara: 635 words at 320 +300 = 620pts

Chara helped support the teacher she only knew from class, slowly walking toward the bus stop. She was happy she managed to make a huge amount of damage on the witch earlier, she was proud considering she didn't get any hits 'til that one, but she knows it's not the time for that. She knew Mr. Ruiz was awake so she probably should say something, "How you feeling Mr. Ruiz? Better I hope?" she asked still being his support.

Carlos hummed, letting Chara help him as they made it to the nearest bus stop.

"My head hurts less, if that's what you're asking. I know I don't know a lot about this magic business, but... if you or anyone else you work with needs help you can come to me. I might not be of help to anybody from out of school, but... talking does do wonders." He smiles, and pats Chara's shoulder as he stands up fully.

"Thank you for helping me out, I know they'd have gotten me on my way home anyway, but it's nice to have someone to walk with. And it's not that pendeja who calls me ancient, this time. 30 isn't that old, is it?"

Chara chuckled shaking her head, "Not at all, trust me for a time I lived with my grandparents... maybe 5 years, and they were like 70 when i was five, so yeah your not that old." she smiled "and I'm glad your head doesn't hurt anymore, that witch luckily seemed to be on the easier side of fights..." she noted the last part. "'Course all the other magi in our school I'll let them know. Or at least try to, I'm so new that I don't know everyone well. I'd say Ana was the closest friend I have so far." she added

"Really! She's so... prickly!" Carlos laughed.

"I guess I only see her after a long fight, though, so... it does make sense she'd be cranky. You're taking care of yourself, aren't you, Miss Kuwahara? I don't wanna hear you've gotten yourself hurt. Magic or no."

Chara nods, "Trust me when I say I've been an my healthiest in years... course the wish that gives me magic partly helps..." she explained, "That and practicing performing all the time helps me keep my calm, hell I think a song I ended up singing during the battle earlier gave me a power boost or something," she joked on that last part but singing and playing did soothe her.

"Good to hear." He smiled a little.

"I'd love to hear you perform, I don't get to focus on one student outside of 1 on 1 lessons often so it'd be nice to see what you can do."

Chara smiled, pointing to the guitar she had on her back, she had picked it up while exiting the labyrinth and supporting Carlos. "When w get to the bus stop I might play something. even though that battle went well I always de-stress with it.... only thing is I want to be a performer... like my mom... but I never feel confident enough. Like I never feel good enough... maybe my mom's famous shadow makes me want to be perfect... even though I know I cant be..." she turned to him, "You might of heard of her, Sirena Ward was her name." she explained

"It does sound familiar! I always wanted to be in a band, myself. Never had the right friends for it, never got recognized by people looking to pick up talent. But... Music is in your heart, just as much as it is a science. If you love it, you can hear that love." Carlos smiled.

"I'd love to hear you play, Cariño. I don't doubt it'll be beautiful."

Chara smiled and chuckled, "Well, guess when we get there we'll see how good you think I am afterwards~" she joked with a smile. "Anyway I'm glad we think about music the same way. I just also see it as a release. even if life has been painful it can release the pain and you feel... lighter than air. You know what I mean?"

"I do. I used to play my acoustic every night after school, and sometimes during bad weeks I'd busk by the steps of my college and play songs for request. I can still play Wonderwall in my sleep, even now. Music lets you process emotions in ways that make sense, it puts words and sounds to feelings you otherwise wouldn't be able to perceive. If I didn't know magic really was a thing, I'd call music the closest thing we have to it."

Chara smiled, "I'm glad someone I know agrees, to the point that you used to do the same thing I do everyday. Only instead of acoustic... this is my mom's guitar actually" she glanced at the one prized possession she'd be heartbroken if ever destroyed

Carlos glanced it over.

"An electric? Don't you have to plug those in to play them anywhere?" He smiled, anyway.

"Or is it secretly magic?" He reached out a hand, to brush the surface, but didn't touch.

"It's a beautiful guitar, you take good care of it."

Chara smiled "I keep a portable amp, but even when I don't use it, it gets the point across. so I GUESS it could be magic." she looked at it, "...I never met my mom... she died after I was born... it's the closest thing I have to her. and its been with me through all my struggles, so I always take my best care of it." she explained as they eventually reached the bus stop but the next bus wouldn't arrive for awhile. as they got ready to sit down she realized "oh I'm sorry! I went really depressing for a moment. dang I need to do better about that... its like ive been an open book lately

"It's alright, Cariño, I understand. My parents died just after I left for college, and I had to ask cousins and Aunts and Uncles to help me plan a funeral. I had to rely pretty heavily on music and performing to keep my head on straight, you know?" He nudged her shoulder with his elbow lightly, grinning.

"Don't worry too much, you're okay. It's good to talk about these things, so they don't fester in your head. Maybe it's best to talk to a professional, but... a teacher's close enough, in a pinch." He winks.

Chara smiled softly "... You're the first adult I've said any of this to in a long time..." she pulled out her guitar plugged in into her portable amp and tuned it. "I mean, I have lived in the foster care system for many years, and when my dad appeared he basically lied about wanting me as a daughter, when he really wanted a free maid and cook instead... so yeah... not that great of experience with adults... so... i-its nice to have one I can relate to... to apparently an almost scary degree." she said the last part to try and lighten her mood, though it was true they almost were exactly the same in many ways.

Carlos laughed.

"I try! I never got this magic stuff, but... I always kinda wished there'd be something like it, in the world. I'm sorry your dad was a Grade-A Bastard, he didn't deserve a daughter like you. You're the kinda kid I hope I could raise, some day. When I settle down, you know?"

Chara blushed smiling, "Thank you... Its the first time I've heard something like that..." she strummed, "There has been this one song I've been working on for awhile, if you'd like to hear it of course?" She asked tuned and ready to play and sing

"I'd love to." Carlos settled into the seat under the awning of the bus stop, grinning at Chara as she got ready to play.

Chara smiled taking a deep breath first time she played in front of an adult let alone one knowing music. She then strummed some of the beginning, before relaxing and began singing and playing her heart out on instinct.

Carlos closed his eyes and let the music wash over him. He couldn't help the smile curling at the edge of his mouth, and his foot tapped lightly along to a drumbeat he could almost hear underneath the guitar.

Chara smiled as she reached the end of the song hearing that little drumbeat tapping helping her feel passionate again. when she finished she took some deep breaths smiling as she may have played with all her passion

Carlos clapped, as the song came to a close.

"That was amazing, Chara! I don't think I've heard something like that in a while, you're amazing with that guitar!"

Chara blushed smiling "Thank you so much, I... I just wish I had the courage to play to more than one or two people at a time..." she noted holding her guitar close

"Confidence comes with Time and Effort, Cariño. Don't get yourself down because you're not ready yet. It'll come." He smiles.

Chara smiled but asked, "But how will I know when I'm ready?..." she asked looking at him curious for the answer he'd give.

"You just have to try. If it's too much... it's too much. Eventually you'll be able to perform."

Chara nods... "Well I know the other magi are having like a little prom for them... wonder if I could be the music for that, the group isn't too big nor too small" she notes thinking about it

"Go for it, don't forget to ask." He grinned.

"Maybe find out if there's any other magi who can play, and have a little concert together?"

Chara nods smiling "I will, thanks so much for all the advice, listening to me even explaining sad moments. and just being a good person, teacher, and just, being you. 'Course you do realize I'll be coming to you a lot more often now," she said both serious and joking gently putting her guitar away

"I look forward to it. Thank you for being an awesome student who lets a guy ramble." He winks, and glances up just as the bus rolls up.

"And I guess here is when I take my leave. Stay safe on your way home, Cariño."

Chara smiled nodding, "I will, I promise, I guess I'll see you in class, bye Mr. Ruiz, I'll see you later!" She waved to him goodbye before heading home herself a big smile on her face.


End file.
